


溺水者

by LayTheSheep



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayTheSheep/pseuds/LayTheSheep





	溺水者

我必须用纯粹的性爱唤醒他。  
意识到这一点是在偶然走进浴室发现他把自己埋在水下，水面平静得一丝泡泡都不冒，我站在门边看水面下扭曲的影子数秒，然后忍无可忍地走过去托着后脑勺一把把他捞起来。  
我挤了点润滑，没戴套，左手弹进他股间的时候他还半昏迷着，腰被我捞着，上半身前倾，锁骨磕在陶瓷浴缸上，头发浸进水里去，不一会儿就呛了点水，细细地呻吟一声，我又收了收手臂，把这只迷途的鲸鱼从深海里打捞上来。  
“唔……”  
我环住他的腰后入，他很快软在地上，右脸着地，眼睛睁开了一点，不过还是失着焦。我跪在地上抱起他的腿折成M型，不屈不挠地用力操进他身体里面。他还是没醒，只是前端溢出一点液体，把我的手沾湿。光着身子的他像条滑溜的鱼一样贴在地板上，我认命地退出，把浸透了水的他拎起来，用干毛巾狠狠地擦干净。  
然后我把他放在大床上，他的上半身陷进柔软的床里，屁股悬在外面，腿弯挂在我的手臂和腰侧。我又撑开一点他的身体，尝试着用龟头挤进去，比之前扩张后的尝试要困难一些，不过还好，我暂时不需要那么用力，只需要给他持久而浅浅的刺激，等他醒过来。  
我卖力地浅浅操弄，为自己的贴心感到悲哀。  
这时候没有关上的窗户送进首尔夜晚的冷风，高层的空气又冷又湿，我怕他感冒，抱着他的后背就把他挂在我身上，一边操一边走到不靠窗的里侧。也许是进得深了，又或者是碰到敏感点，他在睡梦里强烈地反应了一下，然后姗姗来迟地醒来。  
我没打算责怪他，只是把还没搞清楚情况的他放在床头柜上，后背靠墙压着操。  
“你、啊，轻点……”  
他似乎是忘了自己之前在干什么，单纯地以为是我工作结束回到酒店把正在熟睡的他弄醒，于是话语里带了撒娇和嗔怪的语气。我惩罚性地一记深顶。  
“你不问问你怎么没穿衣服？”  
他迷糊地睁开眼睛，视线在房间里来回逡巡一番，不确定我火气大的原因，因此十分小心地试探着，“……我又裸睡？”  
我笑了，抬起他的屁股又狠狠往里操了一下，他受不了，又端出撒娇耍泼的架子，“我真的记不清——”  
话到这里突然断掉，他睁圆双眼，一不小心想起什么似的。我又狠狠耸动起来。  
“不是……我不是故意的，你听我说，我太累了，一不小心就睡着了……”  
“那我要是没来你怎么办？”  
我心碎地问。  
他不回答我，咬着嘴唇偏头给我一个侧脸，已经变得干爽的头发柔软地垂下来挡住眼睛。  
“我今天是要告诉你，以后有什么事情，不许自己憋在心里。”  
“你说得容易……”  
我知道他的，他不愿意在别人面前说自己的难处，他会慢慢挺着，挺不下去的时候睡一觉，再不行就找各种方法折磨自己，练琴，跳舞，没日没夜地编曲，搞到手指缠绷带膝盖发酸，走在大街上等红绿灯都能靠在电线杆上睡着。我以为我给他的不只是性，还有一点慰藉和安全感，于是知道他为了解忧不惜伤害自己的身体，我几乎是立即开始自责我自身的种种问题。  
我舔着他的耳廓，“我爱你。”  
“我知道……”  
他接话很快，没过心。  
“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
“永远都是。”


End file.
